


Autumn Shower

by toffiendfee



Series: Initial D Oneshots [4]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Fluff, Flustered Keisuke Is The Best Keisuke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffiendfee/pseuds/toffiendfee
Summary: Takumi wears one of Keisuke's sweaters. Keisuke is Weak.





	Autumn Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Fluff! I can really write it!!! Here's the proof! Find out for yourself...! 
> 
> As always, comments and opinions are greatly appreciated! <3

"C'mon, Fujiwara, hurry!" Keisuke holds the door open and impatiently stares out into the sheer torrents of water coming from the sky that he just escaped himself. Takumi, on the other hand, has fallen behind. Now he's running towards the house, trying to shield his face from the rain by covering it with one hand, as if that helps anything.

He finally reaches the door, his clothes now completely soaked. Keisuke doesn't look any better, though. Even the short run from their cars to the front door has been enough time for the rain to get them good.

Takumi slips into the house and Keisuke slams the door shut behind him. "Took your time," he jabs, now noticing more than before how gross he is feeling in his soaked clothes. Takumi just looks down at himself, dripping water onto the hardwood floor, and sighs. They've both been out practising for hours and the rain caught them by surprise, well, at least with how intense it was all of a sudden. Keisuke can assume with some certainty that Takumi is feeling just as gross and exhausted as he is right now.

Keisuke slips out of his (also drenched) shoes. "We need to change out of these clothes. Would be a real pain if one of us got sick."

"I didn't bring any other clothes," Takumi points out. Keisuke rolls his eyes, he suspected as much. "I'll lend you some of mine. C'mon now, are you planning to stand there all night?"

Takumi frowns a little at the remark and follows him into the house. Keisuke switches on the light in the living room and tells Takumi to wait while he searches for some dry clothes of his he could wear. He tries to ignore the trail of puddles he's leaving behind on the way to his room, as well as the fact that he will need to clean that up later.

He looks through the piles of clothes in his wardrobe and throws together the first items he sees, twice, and then he's on his way back down the stairs because getting out of these wet clothes and taking a hot shower is really the only thing he wants to be doing right now. Back in the living room he sees that Takumi didn't dare to sit down anywhere in his drenched state (probably a good choice,) and he throws the pile of clothes at him. It's without warning, so Takumi catches them more out of reflex than anything else.

"Here. They should fit you; I hope so at least. If you don't mind, I'll be taking a shower now. You can use the guest bathroom if you want to take one, too, which I assume."

Takumi nods. "Yeah. Thanks." He's holding the dry clothes as far away from his dripping hair as possible. Keisuke looks at the puddles of water on the floor (they're hard to ignore) and sighs. Maybe it had been a bad idea to go practising today, but honestly, what was a little rain to stop them?

Keisuke is just relieved when he's finally in the shower, enjoying the hot spray chasing away the cold in his body. He has to force himself to keep the shower short, keeping in mind that he has a guest in the house. Ryosuke isn't here to be the good host, so Keisuke has to play the part. Not that he minds too much.

Back down on the ground floor, he can hear the sound of the shower running from the guest bathroom. He stops in front of the door on his way to the kitchen.

"Tea?", he asks loudly and hopes that Takumi can hear him through the door. If not, it's going to be his loss.

But Takumi seems to hear him just fine. The water stops. "Sure," Takumi answers from inside the bathroom, "Thank you."

Thus, Keisuke sets up boiling water for both of them. He's not really a tea person, but this is more force of habit than anything else. There's just something about tea that seems much more comforting in a moment like this.

Just as Keisuke is pouring the tea into two cups, he can hear Takumi in the hallway. "Just wait in the living room," he calls out to him without turning around. He hears him hum affirmatively and walk away. He then focuses on not spilling anything because this kettle can be a tricky little thing. They need a new one, he thinks absentmindedly. Good thing that he doesn't make tea often.

He enters the living room, the two cups in his hands. Takumi is sitting on the sofa this time and Keisuke places one cup on the coffee table in front of him before setting down his own cup. Only then does he take a proper look at his teammate, which is a good thing seeing that the little moment of shock that follows might have caused him to drop the cups otherwise.

The sweater Takumi is wearing is definitely a little bit too big for him. Not a surprise considering that he is shorter and also smaller in general than Keisuke is. What does come as a surprise is the way the sweater looks on him. The sleeves cover his wrists and maybe a third of his hands as he goes to grab his cup. "Thank you," he says again, politely, but Keisuke doesn't really hear because he's too focused on how small Takumi is suddenly looking. 'Small' as in 'kinda adorable.' Keisuke feels the heat rise to his face. _Abort! Abort!_ He's not going to follow that train of thought right now! Flushed, he averts his eyes and reaches for his own cup. If Takumi notices, he thinks, then maybe he can blame his blush on the fact that he just came out of the shower.

He can't help it and sneaks another look. Takumi looks so _comfy_ , and completely lost in thought (as usual). It's somehow really endearing.

Keisuke starts thinking about a way to stage more situations like this one in the future. He should _definitely_ get Takumi to wear his sweaters more often.

He's so deeply caught up in his scheming that he completely misses Takumi's little glance at him and the following small and satisfied smile, hidden behind the rim of a teacup.


End file.
